Lucius Malfoy
by Gigi T
Summary: [ Fini ] Lucius Malfoy était une personne importante, riche et narcissique, sans oublier égoïste et mesquine. Un Serpentard à deux ou trois choses près.


Titre : Lucius Malfoy ou Comment avoir la classe dans toutes les situations...  
Auteur : Gigi  
Fait : Chez moi au lieu de faire mon DM de Math vv ainsi que de ranger ma chambre  
Genre : Délire total  
Base : Harry Potter même si Lucius cri haut et fort que c'est scandaleux et que ce petit morveux ne mérite pas un ni même sept livres et que l'on ferait mieux de penser à lui et à son maître.  
Disclaimer : ... C'est pas à moi et j'en suis pas responsable...

Note : Tout ça c'est de la faute de Alohomoraa parce qu'en tombant sur son blog, j'ai lu son avis sur le film IV...  
"Et puis Lulu, porter un masque c'est bien, ranger les cheveux c'est mieux ! crétin de blond ! "  
C'est à cause de cette phrase que tout à commencé et le pire c'est que Alohomoraa est complètement innocente vv.

Lucius Malfoy  
Ou  
Comment avoir la classe dans toutes les situations...

Lucius Malfoy était une personne importante, riche et narcissique, sans oublier égoïste et mesquine. Un Serpentard à deux ou trois choses près.

Et comme tout Serpentard se respectant, selon des siècles de préjugés et de rumeurs pas si rumeurs que ça, il était du côté des méchants, des vils et des scélérats.  
Mangemort depuis le début, un pur-sang et amoureux de magie noire, il vouait à Lord Voldemort une admiration, mais surtout une peur, sans limite.

Lucius Malfoy se devait donc d'avoir du charisme, comme tout méchant se respectant, ainsi qu'une haine sans borne pour Celui-qui-avait-survécu, le fameux Harry Potter.  
Mais il avait aussi une richesse démesurée pour assurer ses arrières et pour l'aider à se sortir des pièges tendus par la vermine du Ministère et sans parler de celle de Dumbledore.

Malgré tous ces atouts de son côté, Malfoy senior ne pouvait pas avoir aussi une intelligence démesurée, il avait déjà bien à faire avec sa chevelure démesurée.  
Blonde, presque blanche, la fierté de sa famille, facilement repérable dans une foule, ou pendant une bataille...

Severus Snape s'était tenu obligé de lui faire remarquer que, malgré son masque et sa cagoule (?) de Mangemort, s'il ne cachait pas ses cheveux, ces derniers trop longs se voyaient comme un hippogriffe parmi les chouettes de Poudlard et Lucius Malfoy était alors facilement repérable.

Malgré sa relation plus que tendue entre Snape et lui, Malfoy senior avait été obligé de reconnaître qu'il avait raison.

Mais que pouvait-il faire pour cacher sa magnifique chevelure ?

Il avait d'abord penser à la replier sous sa cagoule mais ce n'était pas confortable.  
De plus elle tombait et se remettait en place dès qu'il faisait un mouvement, sans parler du fait qu'il devenait alors dépeigné.  
Inadmissible pour un Malfoy.

Les attacher en c... Couette haute ? Impensable.  
Cela formait une bosse sur sa cagoule, ce n'était pas esthétique et encore moins Malfoy.

Les couper ? Pour ressembler à quoi ? À Arthur Weasley ? Plutôt mourir.

Quoiqu'il avait remarqué que Harry Potter et son... Weasley junior portaient les cheveux à une longueur qui avait dépassé le stade "court".

Mais même si les cheveux longs étaient la nouvelle mode chez les pauvres et les Survivants, jamais Lucius Malfoy ne s'abaisserait à se les couper.

Et si cela se trouvait, cette mode n'avait que pour but que Malfoy senior perde sa chevelure.  
Jamais !

Alors finalement, en dernier secours, il était allé voir sa femme, Narcissa Malfoy. Et elle lui avait donner la solution.

Il suffisait juste qu'il se fasse un chignon plaqué et plus de malheurs. Ses cheveux tenaient, ne formaient pas de bosse ridicule et restaient peignés même sous sa tenue de Mangemort.

Mais si Lucius Malfoy avait su que signer chez Lord Voldemort lui donnerait des migraines et des soucis de chevelure, il y aurait réfléchi à deux fois.

Finalement, c'est avec un chignon sous son magnifique masque et sa belle cagoule que Lucius Malfoy se rendit incognito à la réunion des Mangemorts.

Enfin presque...

Qui, à part la lignée de pur-sang des Malfoy, possédait des yeux bleus clairs aussi froids ?

Fin !

27 Décembre 2005  
Oui je sais, je devrais avoir honte vv...


End file.
